Network diagnostics are useful to detect numerous different errors in a network. Some limited analysis can be done from a single location using specific diagnostic commands, but those commands do not help with many different errors. In some cases, external analyzer units, such as those from LeCroy and JDS Uniphase for Fibre Channel (FC) networks are used in diagnostics. However, use of these types of analyzers creates its' own problems. First, the analyzers are expensive, and thus can be deployed at only a very limited number of locations. Second, the relevant network traffic must pass through the analyzer. Some FC switches have the capability to mirror frames at selected ports, simplifying the location of the analyzers, but if those switches are not present at the proper locations, the analyzer must still be placed in the desired path, if the path is even known. Thus mirroring merely simplifies the location of an analyzer in some instances, but it does not address the underlying cost issues. Thus, the use of analyzers for network diagnostics is limited to select problems. Certain other problems continue to be difficult and cannot be resolved with using analyzers.
Accordingly, an approach to cost effectively monitor the entire network is desirable to improve diagnosis of errors and issues in a network and to provide better overall network data.